The technology core supports the common technical needs of all of the projects within the Program Project. Support includes readily available experimental instrumentation, technical advice and expertise in the use of instruments, technical assistance in conducting experiments, and assistance in experimental design and interpretation of data. The Core consists of four separate facilities: Radiation: Provides the gamma- and x-ray instruments for cell and animal irradiations. AFM: Provides atomic force microscopy services for imaging biological macromolecules. Microarray: Provides automated chip and database equipment for measuring gene expression levels in cells. Biostatistics: Provides statistical assistance for experimental design and data analysis. Dr. Timothy Jorgensen is the Director of the Technology Core. He coordinates and oversees all the activities of the Core, including financial and administrative functions, as well as supervises the individual Facility Directors. He monitors established policies that govern the fair and equitable use of the facilities among the various projects, and prioritizes facility usage in the best interests of the overall Program. He will track usage of the facilities, ensuring that they are well maintained and kept in working order, resolve user disputes, insure compliance with safety regulations, and provide an annual report on the status of the Core to the Program Project Director.